User talk:Skdhjf/Archive 5
Hi! Hi Tat! Welcome back! :]. --Da Penguin with da Epic Skillz! Crazed Penguin talk 00:45, October 18, 2011 (UTC) * Hello, Crazed Penguin. Nice to see you. :) 00:46, October 18, 2011 (UTC) Good to see you too! I have done lots since you left. BTW: The following admins have left: Byzantium 3000 and TGE is semi-active. --Da Penguin with da Epic Skillz! Crazed Penguin talk 00:47, October 18, 2011 (UTC) * Interesting! I'm not here to edit much, I noticed Brickipedia was in the process of a possible move, and felt led to help out a bit. (Not that much) 00:48, October 18, 2011 (UTC) : Help out how? Agent Swipe(talk) Hiding music players If you're trying to hide all music players, there's a template here that you can hide by clicking the link for the skin you use in this section. ;) :It won't hide all the music players, just the ones that use that template. :But getting an admin to add class="YTMP" to all the MediaWiki namespace music players will make it also hide those. :Give me a sec, I should be able to make it work with all players. :It looks like an admin will have to add class="YTMP" to the div tag in each MediaWiki namespace music player's code, as the only classes/id's for those players load after the CSS loads. Or you could force everyone to switch to my template. :P QCG * Hi, we have a lot of QCG forums open right now, some have been for nearly six months- can you please take a look at them so we can finally close them? Thanks. 05:48, January 11, 2012 (UTC) ** Oops, I see you've already contributed to a few of them, sorry, ignore this :P 21:57, January 11, 2012 (UTC) ***Yeah, from last time I was here. (But I also decided to contribute to the ones I didn't.) :) 22:00, January 11, 2012 (UTC) Friends * Someone's got issues with everyone's new favourite theme :P 22:42, January 11, 2012 (UTC) ** Honestly? It really doesn't bother me :) This one on the other hand started to freak me out after a while and I had to block it 22:47, January 11, 2012 (UTC) *** I removed the logo for Monobook (#p-logo{display:none!important;}) 22:52, January 11, 2012 (UTC) **** Nope, I'm not that desperate for getting new coloured parts :P 04:34, January 12, 2012 (UTC) Welcome back Hey, I know we've had our problems in the past, and I'm sorry if I was at all immature. School year has come around, which means semi activity for a while. I was gonna tell you something, I don't remember now. xD Oh well, anyways, welcome back! Happy editing, hope we can put everything that went down behind us. :) - 13:22, January 12, 2012 (UTC) AppleScript You use AppleScript too? http://applescript.wikia.com/wiki/Special:RecentChanges 19:11, January 13, 2012 (UTC) :Yes. Will you join? 22:48, January 13, 2012 (UTC) Re: Thanks... * Yeah, sorry about that, both were my fault :) (forgot to change the item number when I was mass-creating the June pages, and "D3" was a typo) 03:31, January 15, 2012 (UTC) My sig. Yeah ummm...I know, I'm trying to fix it but my template isn't working properly. It says it's fine in my preferences, but when I vote on an nominee it mysteriously has a broken template for some odd reason. It's only been happening today. [[User:Power Jim| ' Power Jim ']][[User talk:Power Jim|''' Talk ]][[User Blog: Power Jim| Embrace the power!]] 03:31, January 15, 2012 (UTC) :Why aren't you on chat? :D 18:09, January 15, 2012 (UTC) Chatmod * Hey, just wondering if you wanted to be nommed for chatmod rights :) 23:36, January 16, 2012 (UTC) Re: Nice to see you too. 23:42, January 16, 2012 (UTC) Sorry sorry about that --RaceLord 06:51, January 17, 2012 (UTC) blog * Did you mean to disable commenting? 22:07, January 17, 2012 (UTC) ** Yeah, I saw that (unbelievable) 23:01, January 17, 2012 (UTC) *** Think it's happened to me about 4 times, thought it was just a Monobook thing :) 06:40, January 18, 2012 (UTC) edits I earned the Caffeinated badge today! 100 edits in a single day, w00t! 23:22, January 17, 2012 (UTC) My Project Brickipedia:Project Stop and Categorise needs helpers. -- 23:41, January 18, 2012 (UTC) Userpage Short userpage. 00:50, January 21, 2012 (UTC) Just a quick question. (talk page stalker) It was fixing spacing- some words didn't have spacing between them and obviously needed to be fixewd 06:31, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Can you take a look at this and this please? 20:40, January 22, 2012 (UTC) LB2 Guss what! look at my most resent blog. Greenlantern4 Really? I know I shouldn't have but, Mythrun hates me. He banned me for telling a story. The chat is terrible. Talk to me on IRC Please. -- 01:48, January 23, 2012 (UTC) Batcave edit I was looking over the RC and saw an edit you made to 6860 The Batcave which you sumarized with "captioning (NOTE: I didn't end the captions w/o periods, due to them being incomplete sentences.)" Thank you! I'm normally removing periods from photo captions and people don't learn. 01:53, January 23, 2012 (UTC) :I didn't know there was a forum, I just knew it was bad English. :S 01:58, January 23, 2012 (UTC) RE: Sure.. :Oh, do you know how to make boxes rounded, like on Mr. Minifigure's blog page? Re:... I'll snap the next time someone edits one of those pages with a TBA minifigure or description and then lock it. :/ 20:39, January 26, 2012 (UTC) :I did too. Actually, I was the first one to do it. Until I stopped and thought about it. 20:44, January 26, 2012 (UTC) Re: Collapsible Tables * Identified it as a skin thing (works fine in Monobook). Looking in to it... 04:41, January 28, 2012 (UTC) ** Have collapsible things ever been working in the Wikia skin? Because there was no function in Wikia.js. I tried copy-pasting, but that didn't do anything, and it also ruined all of the existing functions. Sorry, I've got to go inactive for a little while so I can't look in to it further. 04:51, January 28, 2012 (UTC) Tyrannosaurus Found the image on the interwebs, but not on the wiki... 18:53, January 28, 2012 (UTC) Lol, you're welcome. =P 19:42, January 28, 2012 (UTC) RE: 3rd one. -- 03:49, January 29, 2012 (UTC) Court Looks fun. Can I join you? I'm my schools "Student-Student Counseller" 08:20, January 29, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Tat. Is this to settle differences between users who seem to hate each other? -- 08:25, January 29, 2012 (UTC) Sounds good. Maybe this should be a REAL Brickipedia thing. -- 08:32, January 29, 2012 (UTC) Davy Jones Why do you think that the Flying Dutchman is Davy Jones? O.o See http://shop.lego.com/en-GB/The-Flying-Dutchman-3817. Plus, as a long-time viewer of the show, he is definately NOT called Davy Jones. He is the Flying Dutchman. -[[User:King of Nynrah|'''King of Nynrah]] [[User talk:King of Nynrah|'Talk']] 21:49, January 29, 2012 (UTC) Lawyer Do I qualify? 22:52, January 29, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for the Barnstar! -Lego Whovian 10:11, January 30, 2012 (UTC) Thank you. I give you permission. -Lego Whovian 18:19, January 30, 2012 (UTC) Admin Actually, I had gone onto the page, and then you clicked edit before I did. I wrote my stuff on TextEdit, clicked edit, and copy-pasted it in. It wasn't until after I clicked save on the page that I saw your message :D 18:31, January 30, 2012 (UTC) :From my talk page: :O.... :S - why didn't you finish it off with the X? :D 18:36, January 30, 2012 (UTC) Thank you very much. I accept. -Lego Whovian 18:33, February 1, 2012 (UTC) Thank you. 20:01, February 1, 2012 (UTC) Nuremburg Toy Fair pics Hi, about the recent Toy Fair pictures you uploaded, are the ones you uploaded as big as the originals? If not, could you please upload some bigger ones? Thanks, 17:39, February 3, 2012 (UTC) Re:Green Ninja These things just seem to happen. ;) Thank u for fixing my new page for The Great Devourer for the Lego Ninjago Page. When is..... When is the Thing? :oh i thought it was going to be a Lego.com or ToysRus thing ----RaceLord ???? why in Brickipedia:Request for Adminship/RaceLord, did you say "Although, I think maybe if we wait a little longer, and mature more" that does not make sense (the "mature more" part) OK then In that case, revert away. It simply looks exactly like the one from the catalogue, hence my mistake. Dogwelder Hater :P How could you hate Dogwelder. You should read #6 here. How could you hate him after reading that? :P 01:30, February 14, 2012 (UTC) :Wrong link? Re: Grammar and Periods Hi Skdhjf! Periods make a gallery's captions look finished. Ergo, it would be great if you would stop reverting my edits! Thank you for your time! OtterSurf 21:53, February 14, 2012 (UTC) But does the MoS dictate this? If the MoS has not got anything concerning periods, then it's open to conjecture, really. We can put it to a vote if you like! But, for now, I'm sticking with periods. Oh, and I've been inserting periods for ages now. Why have you only recently been "correcting" them? OtterSurf 22:03, February 14, 2012 (UTC) This is indeed a hot issue, eh? Ha-ha! Anyway, I still think a vote would straighten the matter out. I know that some users do prefer the periods, so shall we vote? OtterSurf 22:12, February 14, 2012 (UTC) a It was a mistake! At least shorten my life-long ban... :Heh, that rhymes. What do you mean were? Did you take them away just because I slipped a cuss word accidentally? That's a bit of an overreaction, don't you think? ::Whatever.. C-3po-thing.JPG I've been trying to make a Threepio-battle droid for years. Can you tall be how you did the neck? Legosuperheroesfan 12:31, February 21, 2012 (UTC) Dogwelder avatar Yeppity yeppers. I gave you the wrong link before. Number six here. 16:00, February 22, 2012 (UTC) I'm not sure about what you saw in the credits, but I saw "ZANE'S FATHER". Maybe its a difference in locations. How was I being not civil? [[User:Darth henry|'Father' ]][[User talk:Darth henry|'and' ]][[special:contributions/Darth henry|''' Son']] May the force be with you. 19:24, March 1, 2012 (UTC) The only reason I called him that is because his name was not proven at that time. Do you want to change Mailman (Ninjago) to Julian? -User:Kingpinn2 I wasn't trying to fight. But why would you rename Darth Vader to Luke's Father? [[User:Darth henry|'Father''' ]][[User talk:Darth henry|'and' ]][[special:contributions/Darth henry|''' Son']] May the force be with you. 19:37, March 1, 2012 (UTC) I apologize, it was only because you were treating me like a noob (still, I shouldn't of had tried to "get even"), Darth Vader also has nothing to do with this. I'll send you a picture of the credits on my TV and, if you want, you can send me a picture of your credits, I think you might have gotten mistaken by "Juggernaut". -User:Kingpinn2 Do you have Ondemand? That's how I'm gonna get my pic, and you also won't have to worry about watching it whenever it might air again. -User:Kingpinn2 Here's my picture, I have to turn of my computer so give me feed tomorrow. -User:Kingpinn2 You are a great user, and you don't have many (BTW: One of these is worth 8 barnstars) -- 21:32, March 3, 2012 (UTC) I couldn't say. Unbanning request I don't know where to leave this message, so I came to this page. I was banned from chat yesterday and I would like to request an unbanning. I'm apologize from the stupid things I said, let me clear it up. I live in Florida, not Belgium or Russia, and I'm definetly not afraid of Elmo. I would very much like to be able to use Chat again, and I won't be stupid. Volcam679 21:44, March 4, 2012 (UTC) ... Can you join chat? Meesa and Cligra bored -- 01:10, March 10, 2012 (UTC) Signatures with "overrated" in them are overrated. exactly-- 01:12, March 10, 2012 (UTC) Dr. Julien His name is not Dr. Julien, please change the name. I even uploaded a photo of the credits and put it on his talk page. -User:Kingpinn2 Last message I'm sorry, your right. I didn't even bother to check the history. P.S. Lloyd didn't appear in that episode, it was talking about the young Lord Garmadon in a flash back. -User:Kingpinn2 Admin Congrats on a successful RfA. You are now required to spend endless amounts of time keeping Brickipedia nice :3 I've restored your access to the admin wiki. Welcome back! :) 22:31, March 13, 2012 (UTC) Thnx. :D -- 01:12, March 14, 2012 (UTC) Hai. :D Congratulations! Congratulations on becoming an administrator again, you deserve it! I look forward to hearing your views on our "Top-Secret" stuff other on the admin wiki. :) Kind regards. 21:19, March 14, 2012 (UTC) I apolagize, i did not know it was against the rules. GGD 04:54, March 15, 2012 (UTC) For once, I agree with your sig. :P Badges I just passed you on badge points! :D Please help me change Dr.Julien to '''Zane's father', it even says the name hear: ]]